


[Fanmix] Live, again (again) - Coldwestallen

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanmixes [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014/Legends of Tomorrow 2016 and the relationship of Barry Allen/Iris West/Leonard Snart. Made to go with SophiaCatherine's fic “Stealing Time.”





	[Fanmix] Live, again (again) - Coldwestallen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stealing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030707) by [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine). 



Made to go with [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine)‘s fic “[Stealing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030707/chapters/42604646).” 

**Warnings:** Several of the chapter 1 songs (#3 & #4) and chapter 3 song “Future Proof” (#11) that relate to Len’s time travel abilities are picked for their disjointed feel, mentioning in case they are too jarring for some. Also, the chapter 3 song “Feel” (#14) has a lyric that could be taken as subtle/passive suicidal ideation.

## Chapter 1 songs:

 **1.** **Nothing But Time** \- Metric 

**2.** **How Do You Say Goodbye?** \- Engineers

 **3.** **Ghost Song** \- Air

 **4.** **In Limbo** \- Radiohead

 **5.** **It’s Wasting Me Away** \- The Electric Soft Parade

## Chapter 2 songs:

 **6\. Question** \- The Moody Blues

 **7.** **You Keep It All In** \- The Beautiful South

 **8\. Surrender** \- Digital Daggers 

**9.** **White Blank Page** \- Mumford & Sons

 **10\. Hands Away** \- Interpol

## Chapter 3 songs: **  
**

**11\. Future Proof** \- Massive Attack

 **12\. Slow Burn** \- David Bowie

 **13\. Room Without A Key** \- Rubies

 **14.** **Feel** \- Robbie Williams

## Chapter 4 songs: **  
**

**15.** **More Than This** \- Soulwax

 **16.** **Help** \- Hurts

 **17\. Kiss And Fly** \- Simple Minds

## Chapter 5 songs: **  
**

**18.** **Regret** \- New Order

 **19\. Fix Me Now** \- Garbage

 **20.** **Hero of Love** \- Live

 **21\. Three Doors** \- VAST

 **22\. Caught In A Moment** \- Sugababes

No download but can listen [on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/the-flash-lot-fanmix-coldwestallen-live-again-again#), or [on this Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zoxdtKsvuxYHdfc-gS9WDb0) (track 4 differs, is a live version), or [on Spotify here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/04tUzkwcfLymeUCEPMNqqS?si=Xt06MkRrSPaHK-7yAsm8Hg) (is missing [song #21](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMAjNBKmNDU&list=PLlt5kBwwK5zoxdtKsvuxYHdfc-gS9WDb0&index=22&t=0s), not available on there).

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186307682600/a-fanmix-for-the-flash-2014legends-of-tomorrow).


End file.
